Amulet of Hope
by Burukku95
Summary: When Hades begins to withdraw back into his shell again, Yui realizes she might care for him more than she thought. Will she let him go back to wallowing in misfortune especially when she thinks she has found a cure for his grudge? Please R & R!


In Zeus' academy for the gods, a few months had already passed and the majority of the deities had yet to lose their shackles. The sole mortal of the academy and the person bearing the responsibility for the gods' graduation was Yui Kusanagi. It was while this responsibility was weighing on her mind that Yui unsheathed her sword for her evening practice. Dancing through the forms that by now came naturally to her, she allowed her worries to drift away in the light breeze. _It'll be okay, I know it!_

Sweat beaded lightly on Yui's forehead as she walked calmly back from her practice area. Movement to her right alerted her to another's presence, and wheeling around curiously she saw a form in the moonlight. _Hades-san?_ Yui thought. Without even realizing it, she had walked closer and saw Hades kneeling by the pond, seemingly examining something in the water.

"Hello, Hades-san!" Yui said brightly. Hades remained staring into the water as he responded, "Although you continually throw yourself at misfortune, you should stay back."

"What is in the water?" Yui asked, altogether ignoring Hades' warning.

With a long-suffering sigh, Hades seemed to debate with himself before turning and answering her. "It is a Nymphaea Red Flare water-lily. They only bloom at night, so I like to come admire them." As if realizing he had said a bit more than he wanted to, a faint blush appeared on Hades' cheeks as he looked away.

By now Yui had crouched down shoulder-to-shoulder with Hades to get a better look at the water lily. "It's so beautiful. Maybe it likes looking at the stars like you do, Hades-san." Hades glanced over at her, a bit surprised. Ever since Yui had come to see the stars with him and convinced the other gods to make the most of his misfortune, it seemed as if she was constantly saying things to surprise him.

"It is…nice to think that other beings may enjoy the view of the moon and the stars." Hades finally said after a long pause. Yui leaned forward to see the lily just a bit more, and at that adjustment she felt her weight shift and began to fall forward. She cried out in surprise and squeezed her eyes shut but never felt the water make contact.

Cautiously cracking her eyes open, Yui realized she was once again in Hades' lap just like the time he rescued her from the river. _He must have pulled me back just as I began to fall,_ Yui thought. For a moment she just stared into the god of the Underworld's red-hued eyes, but they suddenly went wide and he quickly pulled them both to their feet as if realizing their precarious position.

When Hades stepped back several paces, Yui was confused to find that she missed his familiar warmth, but hastily mumbled her thanks anyway. It was almost like she could see the mental shields going back up as Hades stiffly said, "It was my misfortune that almost caused you harm. Don't seek me out again. Goodnight, Kusanagi." Yui could only stare in disappointment at Hades' retreating form. _I thought we had reached an agreement not to run away anymore. I thought he was finally opening up…_

* * *

A few nights later, and Yui was still thinking over her interaction with the brooding god of the Underworld. The moon had just risen and was beginning to cast a glow on the human girl's form as she leaned on the windowsill, drumming her fingers along her lips.

_I still don't understand why Hades-san suddenly turned so cold. The night that the other gods and I joined him to watch the stars, he had said he could no longer wallow in his misfortune. It seemed like we had made such progress. Perhaps I should make some more daifuku…_

Clenching her fist, Yui said determinedly, "I won't give up! He just needs some reassurance! I'll show Hades-san that he can't push his friends away." With a cheer, Melissa, a little yellow patchwork doll, suddenly appeared at Yui's side. "Good, Kutanagi! It's about time you stopped moping and gained some of your determination back!"

With a warm smile, Yui thanked her plush companion and began getting a game plan together. First things first, she would need Master Thoth's help in the library.

* * *

After several taxing hours in the library the next day, Yui didn't think she could take any more intimidation from the Egyptian god of knowledge. Being trapped in the library with his imposing figure had been a struggle. As it was Saturday, she would need the break from classes to recuperate from all of her reading as well. Wiping her brow with the back of her hand, Yui took a moment to check the time before rushing quickly to collect the daifuku she had prepared earlier that day.

If Yui's observance of Hades was correct, he should be out by the gardens, or if that failed, in the astronomy club room. Luckily, as Yui rounded the terrace corner, she caught sight of Hades' dark hair. The sun was high in the sky, and the girl was thankful that Hades had chosen a shaded area to recline in.

Walking right up to within a foot of the brooding god, Yui simply placed the box of daifuku right into Hades' hands. He had been watching her carefully as she approached, but startled as she handed the container over. "These are for you, Hades-san." Yui stated pleasantly. After a moment she hesitantly added, "could we talk?" For a moment it looked as if Hades was about to protest, but instead gave a slight nod.

As Yui opened her mouth to begin, Hades quickly shook his head and stood, taking the daifuku box under his arm. "Not here," was all he said before calmly striding back toward the academy. Hurrying to catch up, Yui could feel her emotions surging with her curiosity as she followed her companion.

Once the pair entered the astronomy room, Hades placed the food box on the table and made his way stiffly to the window. After a moment of indecision, Yui, whose emotions were threatening to spill over, strode purposefully toward the imposing form by the window and gingerly placed her hand on his arm. Hades flinched, and tears brimmed in Yui's eyes.

"Hades-san. Did you not mean it that night under the stars when you said that you weren't going to live afraid of your misfortune? I… want you to trust me." Yui trailed off with her last comment, leaving it to come out in a barely audible whisper.

Hades heard Yui's words, though, and they chiseled away at his self-control. Turning to the girl, he placed one hand on her shoulder before speaking. "Kusanagi. You don't understand… I trust you more than anyone. Your heart is pure, and no matter how I try to push you away and protect you, you keep coming right back. I don't know what to do anymore…" There was a pause in which both people wondered if there was more to add until finally Hades finished in a voice nearly shaking with restrained emotion, "I care for you, Kusanagi… and if I caused misfortune to befall you, I…" Hades clenched his eyes shut and ground his teeth in an effort to stay in control.

Yui's eyes were threatening to spill over with tears at seeing Hades' pain. Suddenly, she grasped the front of Hades' uniform, tracing her fingers lightly over the spot where she knew the grudge to be. The god's eyes shot open at her touch, as if afraid of what might happen.

Gathering every bit of courage she had, Yui began to realize how much the dark god actually meant to her. She didn't know how deep those feelings went, but she cared for him and that was enough for her to decide to help be his strength. Humans were there for each other in tough times, so perhaps Hades needed to learn how to lean on others?

Finally, Yui placed her palm gently over the cloth covering his mark and spoke resolutely, "No matter what, we will find a way to cure your misfortune. I want to stand by your side, even if I have to suffer misfortune… Hades-san, will you let me stay by your side?"

Yui hadn't realized how close she had drawn herself to the man before her, but she suddenly noticed that Hades had slipped his arms around her waist sometime during her declaration and that their faces were getting ever closer.

The human girl seemed frozen in place, seemingly unable to resist the magnetism between their gazes. Yui's eyes were open as if unable to believe what was happening. Hades slowly closed the remaining gap between them and lightly rested his lips on hers. He pulled back a fraction of an inch, long enough to see Yui's eyes fluttering closed. Once again, he let his eyes drift shut and renewed the contact of their lips. This time, it was a bit more testing, still hesitant.

When Yui shifted unconsciously closer, Hades couldn't resist the urge to lightly brush her bottom lip with his tongue. She tasted… sweet, like his precious strawberry daifuku. The kiss became more desperate, more heated. Suddenly, both participants were deepening the kiss, unaware of their surroundings. Hades couldn't get close enough, he was desperate to be as close to the girl before him as possible. In the pair's subconscious effort to get to the sofa in the room, a foot was snagged on the table, balance was lost, buttons were heard scattering across the floor, and the human and the god ended up very painfully sprawled half on each other, half on the floor.

As if suddenly jolted back to reality, Hades and Yui blushed crimson and stared awkwardly at each other. One second later, they realized their appearances. Yui's skirt needed a quick adjustment from its current embarrassing state, her shoe had gone flying across the room, and most of Hades' buttons had popped on his shirt, leaving it gaping open. Slowly, the pair attempted to extricate their tangled limbs from each other as Hades appropriately said, "Well, about that misfortune…"


End file.
